


A Newfound Friendship

by President_Tranos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (God this author acts like a 12 year old), Anal Sex, Desperate comedy attmpts in tags, Did I already mention that it's gay?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Kissing, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexy Lucario, gaaaaaaaaaaaaay, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Tranos/pseuds/President_Tranos
Summary: You, the reader, get hit with a dose of loneliness. Who else to rescue you but your maid, Lucario? Who just so happened to be around when you needed it most.(WARNING! THIS IS GAY AS HELL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)
Kudos: 11





	A Newfound Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! Another upload!   
> I got the....inspiration for this when talking with one of my best friends. First time trying my hand (heh..) at some gay stuff. I wanted to keep the gender of the Lucario ambiguous until the big reveal right before the juicy stuff. So....yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!

_ I am portraying this hardy companion as I really knew him. We are old friends now, united in that unchangeable friendship which is born and cemented amid extreme dangers. Ah, brave companion! I ask no more than to live a hundred years longer, that I may have more time to dwell the longer on your memory. _

Sighing, you closed the book, and stared up at the ceiling. A sudden sadness washed over you, drowning your thoughts in a dark mist. 

“I just wish I could have a meaningful relationship like that, or anything like that at all..” you muttered.

Your door opened suddenly, revealing a Lucario holding a feather duster.

_ Great, one of the maids. Just when I needed it too.” _ you thought sarcastically.

It stopped, making eye contact with you, then blushed hard, almost matching its deep ruby eyes. It lowered its head apologetically and began to back out of your room. 

“You’re fine. Go ahead.” 

Your monotone voice made the Lucario hesitate for a moment, then it cautiously stepped closer to you. It put a leathery paw on your shoulder, attempting to give you some small comfort before shyly pulling away. 

“Why are you- oh...it’s my aura isn’t it?” you asked.

It slowly nodded, standing a respectful distance away from you now. You sighed once again, 

“Guess there’s no hiding it now…”

Lucario tilted its head questioningly at you. You studied its expression for a moment before explaining.

“I..I’m just feeling so...lonely…

Like… in my books, I always read about two best friends that go on adventures together, or save each other’s lives, or..well...just go through life together. And..I want that…” 

It sat down next to you, slightly wrinkling it’s freshly-ironed cleaning apron. You shook your head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. Just...here let me move out of the way for you...”

You began to stand up, but you were stopped by a paw on your shoulder again. You turned to see Lucario looking at you with a sympathetic expression. It stopped for a second, then hugged you comfortingly, causing you to blush a little. 

Its fur felt so warm against your skin. Lucario’s chest rose slowly up and down, it’s relaxed heartbeat slowing your own. The soft fabric of its outfit added to the comforting feeling, along with the sensation of its warm breath on your back. You could feel the blood rushing to your groin, forcing you to break the hug to avoid embarrassment.

“Wow...I..uhh…” you stammered.

Lucario almost looked heartbroken. It had tried to comfort you, and you had responded by pushing it away. Small tears began to form in the corner of its blurring vision as it reluctantly stepped away from you.

“No no! I’m sorry, I...I really enjoyed the hug,” you admitted, blushing, “it’s just…”

It looked confusedly at you before realization visibly dawned on its face. Lucario’s cheeks became redder as it stood frozen, unable to decide what to do next. 

“Just...just come back in a second. I..I just have to...you know…” you managed to say.

It looked right at you, studying your expression for a moment, then slowly shook its head. 

“No? What do you mean no? I-” the sentence dying on your lips as it brought its own to meet them. Surprised, you stepped back and hit the wall.

The pain only registered for a second, but then it was quickly replaced by a feeling of...tingling. A tingling warmth spread all throughout your whole body. Your mind was a jumbled mess of surprise, fear, and...attraction? Scared, you unconsciously struggled against it. But slowly, you began to relax, finally processing what was happening. Lucario was kissing you!

Your lips pressed together in a passionate, comforting embrace. Both of your arms reflexively wrapped around each other as it began to moan lightly into your lips. You closed your eyes, and let your instincts take over.

Your hands began to slide down its body, going further and further down until you reached its lush backside. You raised the apron up to get more access, and started massaging the warm blue fur. It moaned louder into the kiss, and slid its tongue into your mouth in response. Your tongues wrapping around each other in a loving embrace, you began to tease Lucario, trailing your finger inwards towards its tight hole. You gently poked at it, causing it to gasp. In further response, it began to trail its paws down to your crotch and fondle your hardening length through your pants. You trailed the finger lower still, until you came across a finely-furred sack. You broke the tender kiss and looked at Lucario in confusion.

“Wait, you’re a male?”

He looked away from you in embarrassment, nodding his head slowly. You blinked, then raised his head to look deeply into his eyes. 

“I...I love you…”

His eyes sparkled from hearing you say that. A euphoric smile stretched across his face as he hugged you tightly once more. You could now feel his member rubbing against you, showing his own attraction to you. After a brief moment, he let go. He then turned around to present his plump behind to you, shaking it teasingly. You chuckled. 

“Eager, aren’t we?”

You unzipped your pants, dropping them to the ground. He whimpered impatiently, making you smile mischievously.

“Just wait, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

You slid your throbbing member in between his soft thighs, causing him to moan lustily. He rubbed against it, desperately wanting more. You brought a hand down to his rock-hard erection, wrapping around it, and beginning to jerk him off slowly. He cried out in bliss, loving all of the attention now being given to him. He looked back at you seductively, his eyes telling you exactly what he wanted.

Giving into his wishes, you prodded teasingly against his warm hole. Lucario spread himself wide for you, panting already. You pushed slowly and steadily in, watching him melt beneath you as you went ever further in. Finally, you were all the way inside of him. His moans peaked and his entire body was shaking. You put a comforting arm around him, patiently waiting until he was calm. 

A moment later, his breathing slowed and his body stabilized. He looked at you and nodded. Confirming his decision, you started thrusting slowly into his welcoming tunnel. You couldn’t help but sigh in relief, loving how his insides massaged you with every movement. His moans became more and more filled with lust, his need for you more apparent with every second that passed. Lucario’s eyes locked on to yours, begging you for more still, which you obliged by quickening the pace.

Both of your cocks twitched and throbbed, signaling your impending releases. Lucario began to slam himself against you, feeling you stretch him further, and absolutely loving it. The sensation soon proved to be too much for him. He groaned loudly, and spurted his thick warm seed all over the floor. His entire body tightened and spasmed, bringing you dangerously close to your own climax. You began thrusting into him like a dog in heat, drawing out his orgasm. You admired how his supple rear shook with each movement of your hips, how his now-drained length swayed with the rhythm of your thrusts, and how he simply melted beneath you, panting and moaning like he was in heaven.

All of these things took you over the edge at last. You hilted yourself in him one last time, and released torrents of your sperm inside of him. Lucario cried out wildly in pure ecstasy, his belly quickly filling with your white love. 

Quite a few minutes passed by, both of you riding out your respective climaxes. Finally, you slid out of him, leaving a small trail of cum dripping from his widened hole. 

“That was...perfect…” you said between huffs.

He nodded, still recovering from your romp. You laid a sweet, tender kiss on his forehead. 

“And I loved every second of it!” 

Hearing this, Lucario pulled you closer into another kiss. This time, there was no lust, just love. A true and passionate love for each other that was unmatched by anything else you had ever felt before.

Love that you would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally done typing this story! I actually used a passage from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea at the very beginning. (pg. 2, if you have a copy) So...references to other literature ftw? Oh well, let me know what you guys thought! Should I do more stuff with males? Stick with females? Or, my favorite option, go throw myself off of a tall cliff? Either way, everybody wins. I will be watching the comments, so...yeah... Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
